


Black out

by spikesgirl58



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya and Marion wait out a black out - whatever shall they do to pass the time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black out

“Illya, you should look at this.’  Marion pulled the curtain aside and stared out.  “There isn’t a light as far as the eye can see.”

“In New York, that might well be only across the street.”  Illya moved slowly through her apartment, trying to keep from running into furniture or walking into walls.  He’d not spent so much time there that he could remember… then his hand found something metal and cylindrical.  Sure enough it was a flashlight and, biting his bottom lip, he pushed the switch on.  Immediately, a pale yellow beam shot out and illuminated the room.

“And God said let there be light.” Marion let the curtain fall and turned back to him.

“Marion, do you have a transistor radio?”

“I do.”  She walked over to a book case and rummaged for a moment.  “Here it is.”  A blast of static nearly made her drop it.  “And the batteries are still good.”

Illya took it and walked closer to the window.  It wasn’t for the light, for there was none.  Rather he was hoping for a radio signal.

“Power is out all over the city and across much of the northeast.  The police are asking that everyone remain calm and not to panic…”

“That’s easy for him to say.  I’d hate to be stuck in the subway or an elevator.  I don’t care how convenient they are.”

“That’s my little resistor to progress,” Illya muttered as he twisted the dial.  The scope of the blackout was the awe-inspiring part.  He couldn’t imagine what could have caused such an event.

“So what do we do?”  Marion was having a good pout.  The plan had been to go out to dinner and catch a movie.  The food wasn’t a problem.  Marion had a gas range, but the movies were out as was TV.

“Perhaps we should resort to more primitive methods of entertainment.”  Illya sat down beside her and turned the radio off.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“There is food and there is drink.”

“But there’s no heat.  We’ll freeze.”

Illya’s smile was sweet, sincere and just a little dangerous.  “I don’t think so.”

 

Twelve hours later, Marion pushed her head out from beneath a sheet and winced.  “Busy old sun, it needs to find another hobby.”  It took her a moment to realize what had awoken her.  The TV was on.  “Illya, the power’s back on.”

The lump beside her shifted slightly and an arm reached out to drag her back into the warm depths of the bedding.

She giggled as strong hands began to roam her body.  “Who needs a bunch of silly electricity anyway when you have good old fashioned friction heat?”  And, just as they had the night, they settled back to love the day away.

 


End file.
